Harry Potter and the Power of Infinity Book 1: Marvel
by Captain Omniverse
Summary: An abused Harry Potter finds the most powerful device in the universe. Armed with the Infinity gauntlet and its gems, he sets out across the Marvel universe, kicking names and taking ass. Those who think they can control and manipulate him for their own gains are in for a nasty surprise. Warning! M rated. Contains Lemons and slight swearing. HarryxHarem. OP Harry
1. Chapter 1:Stones and Wizards

AN:I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter.

A 8 year-old Harry Potter was running as fast as he could, trying to get away from his cousin and his friends who were chasing him with the goal to beat him up.

He was a scrawny boy, with black hair that wouldn't lie flat and Emerald-green eyes that were hidden behind glasses. He was wearing a large grey shirt that was several sizes too big for him and looked more like rags than anything. On his forehead was a strange scar, shaped like a Lightning-bolt, just above his left eye.

He hated his life. He had been living with his aunt and uncle ever since his parents died in a car crash when he was a year old. They treated him like a slave and always called him 'freak' or 'boy'. When he was old enough to reach the stove, his Aunt Petunia made him cook for the Family, but every time he did something wrong, she would hit him with a frying pan. He always cooked for them, but the only thing he got in return were a few scraps and sometimes nothing at all. He was forced to do all the chores- clean the house, do the laundry, take out the trash, trim the hedges - and many other things while she spied on the neighbors.

His Uncle Vernon is even worse. Everytime a business deal goes wrong, his uncle blames it on him, even though he didn't do anything. He beats Harry up till he's bloody and limp, then he throws him into his cupboard where he has to spend the night in pain, without food or water.

His Cousin Dudley (Seriously?What kind of dumbass name is that?) was a fat pig who loved to torment 'the freak '. He would try to get Harry into trouble whenever he can. He threatened all the other children who wanted to be friends with him into avoiding him. Everyday he and his gang would chase Harry and beat him up . They joyfully called this 'Harry Hunting' .

Right now Harry was running as fast as he could . One good thing about Dudley was that he was so fat that he couldn't run very fast, but Harry didn't slow down yet. Turning a corner he ran straight into the woods surrounding Little Whinging.

He was going deeper and deeper into the woods, the voices of his cousin and his friends falling further behind. He looked back over his shoulder, not noticing the hole in the ground until it was too late.

He let out a small cry as he fell down, trying desperately to grab something to slow his fall. He suddenly landed on solid ground.

He winced when he tried to stand up. That fall had left some bruises, not to mention the injuries he got from his uncle and cousin's beatings. When he fully stood up he took a look at his surroundings.

He was in some sort of cave. There was a tunnel on his left that led further into darkness. When he looked up he could see the hole where he had come from. It was a small opening, that was undetectable unless you stepped on it. The bushes and other plants did a good job at hiding it.

He was just about to climb up when he felt something from the black tunnel. It felt as if something was calling him. Curious, he headed down into the darkness. He walked for what felt like hours, but in truth it was a little over 10 minutes since he started walking. Suddenly he found what he was looking for.

On a large rock in the middle of the room, that served as a pedestal, were six colorful stones. A purple, red, blue, green, orange and a yellow stone. All of them were glowing with power. They were laid out in a careful circle and sended a strange feeling of power trough Harry.

He walked forward, mesmerized by these strange rocks. The stones seemed to react to his presence. They started to shake and glow brighter. Once he reached the pedestal, he carefully stetched out his hand. Before he could touch them, however, the stones started to levitate and spin madly, before they shot towards Harry. He didn't have any time to react before they hit his chest.

He screamed out in pain as those things started to bury themselves in his body. His Body started to glow with the same colors as those stones as they merged with his body. Unable to handle the pain anymore, he collapsed on the cavern floor.

Meanwhile the incredible energy that came from the stones started to fix his body. His bones turned to ash before reassembling and growing, The years of abuse and malnourishment were erased and his body grew taller and gained a lot of muscle. His eyesight was fixed before the energy turned its head to his scar.

While fixing the human, the power that came from the stones noticed a strange core that gave held some sort of energy. It also noticed a small black entity that seemed to be absorbing the energy from the core, thus making the host weaker and slowly killing him. It was a parasite.

The parasite tried to fight against the power of the stones, but it was like an ant trying to destroy a planet. It mercilessly crushed the strange parasite. It then started to improve the core, making it grow even bigger.

Back in the real world, a black ooze started to spew from the scar. It gave a pain filled scream before disintegrating into nothing. After it was gone the scar closed itself and faded from existence.

Having done its work, the energy fused into the body, the child glowing briefly before fading, leaving Harry Potter with a new power and a new destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ _scene change_ ~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office cheerfully eating lemon-drops, his favorite sweets, when suddenly several devices on his desk began to spin and emit smoke. Alarmed he stood up, taking out his wand before the devices exploded, forcing him to cast a shield charm as shrapnel was sent flying everywhere. After it stopped he cancelled the shield and walked forward, never taking his eyes off his desk.

Several devices on his desk had been destroyed. Some of them were still standing. All of these devices were keyed into one Harry James Potter.

He took a quick look to check what was still working. The blood wards were still active. He let out a sigh of relief. The tracking charm and the device monitoring his magical core however were completely destroyed. He frowned at that. He decided to inform his spy at Privet Drive, Mrs.Figg, to be on the lookout for anything strange.

He finally managed to relax after he told Figg the situation. After she promised to watch out for the boy, he went to his golden throne and sat down.

His Plan was still in place. Harry would grow up an abused and downtrodden boy, looking to him as a leader and grandfather figure. He would befriend the Weasley boy and the Granger girl and then he would marry the younger sister of Ron, thus giving them full access to the Potter fortune. He would guide him to become the martyr that he needs. When he dies he, Albus, would defeat Voldemort and become the saviour of the Wizarding world and be remembered forever as the greatest wizard since Merlin himself.

He had made sure that every piece of his master plan would unfold perfectly. He had sealed the Potter wills, thus making himself the boy's magical guardian. Also he had placed several loyalty and compulsion charms on the boy, making him the perfect puppet when the time came. He had placed several bindings on the boy's magical core, to make sure he would not become too powerful. All for the greater Good of course.

Yes, his plan would go perfectly and he would gain eternal fame and great riches and the name 'Dumbledore' would go into the history books as the greatest Lord of the Light.

Boy, how wrong he was.

 **The first Chapter is done! This is my first fanfiction ever, so if there are any problems just tell me. If you have any suggestions just tell them. I had been reading a couple of fanfictions where Harry gets the Infinity gauntlet, my favorite being 'Harry Potter and the Infinity gauntlet '** **by SuperCelestialKalen.**

 **I thought to myself 'why don't you try it? '**

 **So i started** **writing. I don't have much experience in writing stories, but thats how every writer begins, right?**

 **To make some things clear: The black ooze that came out of Harry's scar was the piece of Voldy's soul. So he won't have a connection with him. Second,the Infinity stones are the same color as in Avengers Infinity war. Third, here are some of the members of Harry's Harem.**

 **Tonks, Bellatrix (she won't be evil in this story), Susan Bones, Luna, Black widow, Wanda Maximoff, Daphne Greengrass, Jean Grey, Rogue.**

 **If you have more suggestions, just tell them.**

 **Goodbye for now and remember: We are Groot.**

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2:Making some Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter.

After 40 minutes, Harry's eyes started to slowly open. He shook his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears. When he stood up he was confused; then he remembered.

Running from Dudley and his gang, the cave, the tunnel, the colorful rocks and the pain. Wondering what had happened. As if in response, his head was flooded with images.

He was standing in a black void. There was nothing. Suddenly a large explosion of light made him cover his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that he was in the middle of space! Galaxies and stars were everywhere. All of a sudden an ethereal voice spoke, its sound both booming and quiet.

 _"Before the Universe, there were six singularities. Then the Universe exploded into existence and these six singularities were forged into six Infinity stones. Each one of them controlling an aspect of existence."_

The same stones that Harry had seen when he entered the cavern were suddenly displayed in front of him.

 _"Space_ (the blue stone flashed), _Reality(_ then the red one) _, Power_ (the purple), _Soul(_ orange) _, Mind_ (the yellow one) _and Time(_ finally the green one flashed.)

 _"Only beings with great will and strength are able to wield these things. With them they are able to destroy entire civilizations like weeds in a garden."_

 _The scene changed. Harry saw several beings that used those stones to do things that were completely impossible. They destroyed planets like sandcastles . They killed people like flies. They manipulated reality to fit their own desires. Before he could talk however the voice_ _spoke up again._

 _"To wield all six stones however, one requires the Infinity gauntlet, an object capable of harnessing the full power of the stones."_ An image of a large golden gauntlet with six slots appeared." _You have to go to Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley to retrieve this artifact. You have limited access to the stones and their abilities, so you will need the gauntlet. You'll know where to go."_

When that was over Harry stood there thinking; he couldn't believe this. A short time ago he had been nothing but a small little boy. Now he had power beyond imagination. Suddenly more images flashed before his eyes. A women with bright red hair and green eyes and a man with black messy hair waving wooden sticks that shoot sparks. An old man with half-moon spectacles and twinkling eyes looking at him with sorrow. A street filled with various shops and a huge white building made out of marble with small beings that he recognized as goblins. Finally a giant castle that overlooked a black lake and countless lights shining from it. The same old man sitting on a golden throne with a small smile on his face, in a great hall filled with hundred of children.

When the images stopped, Harry was left reeling at all the information that was dumped on him. Magic was real! He was a wizard!

Everything the Dursleys said was a lie.

The Durleys. Harry's thoughts turned sour as his mind went to his 'family'. They had probably known about his gifts, that's why they hated him and called him a freak. They were afraid of his power and tried to break him so he wouldn't dare use it against them. Well,they were in for a nasty surprise. Harry grinned evilly at the thought of making his relatives pay.

He looked around, trying to find a way back; thats when he saw his glasses lying on the ground. He bent down to pick them up, only to stop when he noticed he could see clearly! Not just that, but he could see in the dark as if it was bright day!

He took a look at his body. Where he had been skinny and small from malnourishment; he was now tall, around 6 feet and 2 inches and his body was packed with huge taut muscles. His black hair was now silky and reached till his shoulders. He wanted a mirror to take a look at his face, to see how it had changed. His hand glowed red and a small mirror appeared in his hand. He took a peek and gasped. His face had become incredibly handsome. It was a face that you normally saw on male supermodels, not on an 8 year old boy. He made the mirror disappear and returned to the matter at hand. How to get back. Suddenly there was a blue flash and he was standing at the door of Number 4.

Grinning, he knocked on the door. A few moments later it was opened by his aunt who looked furious.

She hissed" Where have you been,you ungrateful freak?!It's almost dinner time. You should be preparing our food now. Get in here!"

He went inside without a word, grinning the entire time until he was standing in the living room. His Uncle Vernon looked at him with disgust while his cousin had a stupid smile on his face, thinking that Harry was going to get punished. His uncle turned on him and with a gruff voice said" Well? What are you waiting for,boy? Get going and prepare our dinner,you freak!"

Without losing that creepy smile on his face, Harry turned to him and said "No"

Incredulous and enraged, his uncle got to his feet and said "No? What the hell you mean by no? Get to work before i beat you to death, you ungrateful little freak!"

He looked him directly into the eye. There was not a trace of fear in them. Vernon shivered at the look in them. It was a look that said "I'm in control here. You do as i say or I'll destroy you just after I torture you." Harry spoke in a dead-serious tone "Exactly as I said. I'm tired of being treated like a slave, getting only scraps when you have everything. No more. You will do as I say and give me everything i want, when i want it."

By the time he was finished, all the Dursleys were looking at him with shocked expressions. Getting over his shock, his aunt sneered at him" Oh really? And how exactly are you gonna do that, _freak?_ "

Harry grinned, making the Dursleys nervous." Like this."

He threw a purple wave at his aunt, making her crash into the wall. Roaring his uncle tried to charge him; intending to beat him for his 'freakishness'; he only got a step forward before Harry turned to him and did the same thing to him. When that was over he turned to Dudley, who judging by the wet stain in his pants, was terrified. Harry gave him a cold smile before his hand glowed blue and a blue light appeared around Dudley, imprisoning him. He turned to his aunt and uncle and did the same thing to them. He levitated them to their seats where he bound them with chains.

His uncle squirmed and tried to get out, but after a few moments struggling he saw that it was useless. He looked to his wife and son and saw that they were in the same situation. He turned to his Nephew and yelled " BOY!YOU LET US OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Harry stroked his chin, as if he was giving the matter serious thought and then he said "Let me think... No. Now shut it."He snapped his fingers , a red mist coming off his hand and suddenly he was gagged. Harry decided he had enough of Vernons yelling so he coated his hand in purple energy and brought it on Vernons forehead. Vernons yells of pain were muffled by the gag as his forehead burned and cracked under the energy and his veins started to glow purple. Suddenly it stopped as Harry drew his hand back. His uncles screams stopped and his veins returned to normal. He looked at his nephew with fear in his eyes as he turned to his aunt Petunia with a sick smile on his face.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia. Didn't see you there. Are you comfortable?"

She looked at him with terror-filled eyes. "What do you want ?" she said.

Harry spoke in a serious tone "I have questions about the wizarding world, my parents and the person who dumped me here. I know you have the answers i need. "

Petunia looked at him with a sneer "What makes you think that we'll tell you anything, you little freak!"

Harry smiled coldly "I was hoping you would say that. "He then went over to Dudley, who was trying desperately to get out. Harry charged his finger with purple energy and touched Dudleys temple with it. The same thing that happened to Vernon now repeated itself on Dudley. His skin started to break and burn as his veins turned purple. His screams could be heard for miles , if Harry hadn't put a barrier that kept all the sound in the living room. Petunia screamed at Harry to stop. Slowly he pulled his finger away and Dudleys screams stopped as his veins returned to their normal color. He then turned to Petunia.

"If you don't answer honestly or try to insult my parents, I will do the same thing again. Only this time I won't stop till he's dead. Got it?"

Petunia nodded and began in a shaky voice "Your mother and father were a witch and a wizard. They went to Hogwarts, a school that teaches magic. There was a dark wizard named Voldemort, who wanted to kill everyone who did not have magical parents. He targeted your parents in their home. He killed them, but for some reason he failed to kill you. The headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, put you with us because of ancient protections that your mother put on you before she died. He also paid us to make sure you were as miserable as possible. We spend the money on Dudley and made sure you never knew anything about Magic."

By the end of it, Harry was angry. No scratch that, he was pissed! Some senile bastard put him here and wanted him miserable for his own gain. He would make him pay. But first...

"Does he have someone watching me?"He asked with a suspicious tone.

Petunia nodded."Mrs.Figg. She always reports to him about you."

Harry nodded his head."Last Question. Where's the entrance to the wizarding world?"

Petunia spoke in a shaky voice."In London, a pub named 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It's invisible to muggles- non magical folk" Petunia clarified upon seeing Harrys raised eyebrow. He nodded and brought his hand up. Petunia thought he was going to hurt her until he caught the look on her face and said. "Oh,don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you..this time. I'll punish you three later. Now I have somewhere to be. Bye."

With that he vanished in a blue flash , leaving his frightened relatives behind.

 **And there's the second chapter!I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the timeline of this story is after the first Avengers Movie,before Age of Ultron and after Guardians of the galaxy.I'm gonna have to make a few changes to the timeline,so that this story will make sense.**

 **Another thing you need to know.Harry still needs the Infinity gauntlet ,so he won't be all powerful yet.Right now he can only access a tiny piece of the stones power.Once he's got the Gauntlet,he will definitely make his relatives pay. I also decided to make the Harem shorter.**

 **Tonks,Jean Grey,Luna,Wanda Maximoff**

 **That's it.If you have more suggestions for Harry'sHarem just tell them.**

 **There will be Dumbledore,Weasley,Hermione bashing so be prepared.**

 **Harry will explore the universe and defeat a lot of villains,like a certain purple maniac.**

 **So bye.And remember! We are Groot.**

 **Chapter End.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gold and Goblins

Disclaimer:I dont own Marvel or Harry Potter.

Harry appeared in front of a tall, white marble building in a bustling street full of people wearing robes. They were going about their business like usual, seemingly unaware of the boy who just appeared out of thin air and the power he wielded. Unknown to the boy, the mind gem was shielding him from the eyes of the other people on the street. Harry walked towards the bank, giving a short nod of acknowledgement to the goblin guards and went in.

'How cute' Harry thought as he read the warning written above the entrance. He was certain the goblins would do worse things to people who tried to steal from them. He walked past the desks on which goblins counted and weighed gold, jewels and other precious metals and reached a tellers desk with a goblin sitting on it. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Excuse me." The goblin looked up at Harry. "I would like to access my vault and possibly talk to my Account manager. Also there is something else that I'll need."

The goblin looked suspiciously at him. "Name and Key?" he asked.

Harry said "I don't have a key. It was never given to me. As for my name, I'm Harry Potter."

The goblin looked up in surprise before his face changed into a serious look. Quickly making his down he said in a polite tone "Forgive me. I did not know that I was speaking to you, Lord Potter. If you would please follow me."

Harry replied in a polite tone "Its okay. You don't have to apologize. What's your name by the way?"

The goblin looked shocked that a wizard would ask his name. Normally they would look down on goblins because they were not Human but this child treated him like an equal. Smiling, he replied "My name is Griphook, Sir."

Harry said "Nice to meet you, Griphook."

They continued in silence. Griphook led Harry down a hallway till they came to a large metal door with the name **" _Grindbone"_** on it. Griphook knocked twice before a voice yelled from the inside "Enter!"

They both went inside where an elder looking goblin was sitting on a wooden desk. Hary took a seat across the goblin who he figured was Grindbone. Once Harry was seated, he spoke up.

"Welcome, Mr.Potter. Griphook told me you wished to speak to me about your vaults and accounts."

Harry nodded. "That is true. I'm here to see what my parents left me and what the status of my properties are. Also how much money I have."

At this, the goblin showed curiosity as he asked "But that was all in the bank statements that were sent to you via owl. We sent them to you every month."

At this, Harry's face darkens. "I have never gotten any letters since I went to the Dursleys."

At this Grindbones face turns to rage and he starts swearing in the goblin tongue. Harry was surprised by this. Once he calmed down, Harry asked "I assume I was not supposed to be there?"

Grindbone nodded. "Yes. The Potter will clearly states that you were never to be sent or placed with those filthy beasts. Unfortunately the will was sealed by the Wizengamot and the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore."

That Name again. That old bastard seemed intent on making Harry as miserable as possible. He also seemed to have his hands in everything. Putting those thoughts aside, he focused on the matter at hand. "Is there a way that I can see what my parents left behind?" he asked.

Grindbone nodded with a small smile on his face. "There is. It's called a blood- inheritance test" He brought out a basin from a drawer in his desk and put it on the table in front of Harry. "Just place seven drops of blood in this bowl."

He handed Harry a silver ceremonial looking knife, which he took and pricked his finger with it. He squeezed his finger till seven drops fell into the basin. The strange thing however was that the first six drops were all in different colors. Purple, blue, red, green, orange, yellow . The final drop was a normal blood-red color. The goblins stared in confusion. They had never seen something like that before. Shaking his head, Grindbone poured the contents of the bowl on a piece of parchment. The liquid moved across the parchment, till words appeared on the page.

 _Harry James Potter (Half-Blood)_

 _Parents:James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter_ ( _Deceased)_

 _Godfather:Sirius Orion Black (Imprisoned in Azkaban)_

 _Potter Secret-Keeper:Peter Pettigrew (Alive)_

 _Current Guardians :Vernon and Petunia Dursley(Potter Will violation)_

 _Magical Guardian :Albus Dumbledore (Potter will violation)_

 _Current Possessions :_

 _Potter Trust Vault(Heir):560,780 Galleons, 78,900 Sickles and 897 knuts_

 _Potter Family Vault(Heir):54,435,789,658 Galleons, 98,534 Sickles and 523 knuts_

 _Black Family Vault (Heir):48,903,567,845 Galleons, 782,154 Sickles and 437 knuts_

 _Gryffindor Vault (Heir):50,056,712,563 Galleons and 25% of Hogwarts_

 _Slytherin Vault (Trough Conquest):34,567,998 Galleons and 25% of Hogwarts_

 _Peverell Vault (Heir):987,244,675,908 Galleons, 0 Sickles and 0 knuts_

 _The Infinity gauntlet is in the Potter Trust Vault, to be returned immediately._

 _Properties:_

 _Potter Manor (locked)_

 _Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow (destroyed)_

 _Number 4 Privet Drive_

 _Illegal Withdrawals made by:_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _Illegal Marriage Contract to:Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Soul fragment of Tom Marvolo Riddle, resulted in 50% Magical Core binding, would have killed the person by 18th birthday (Destroyed by Infinity Stones)_

 _Magical core bindings placed by Albus Dumbledore (Broken by Infinity stones )_

 _Illegal Tracking Charms placed by Albus Dumbledore (Broken by Infinity stones)_

 _Illegal Blood wards placed by Albus Dumbledore (Active)_

 _Several Compulsion and Loyalty charms placed by Albus Dumbledore (Broken by Infinity stones )_

Harry was gobsmacked at the list before him, he had so much money and he never knew. But the things that stood out to him the most was the multiple core bindings, the soul fragment and the charms that were placed on him without him knowing.

The goblins also stared at the parchment, growing angry for the same reason, though they did not show it.

Harry was shocked and enraged by all the information. Shocked because he was appearently rich. Enraged because someone was stealing from his money and trying to manipulate and weaken him, not to mention trying to kill him. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. Looking the goblin in the eye, he asked "How much money did they take? Is there a way to legally re-obtain what they stole from me? Also can I access my vaults? Furthermore, Can you bring me the Infinity gauntlet from my trust vault?"

The goblin gave a grin that showed his fangs "Yes. We can return the money that was taken from you directly from their vaults. It seems that both of these people took exactly 50,000 Galleons from your vault every month. We'll also extract a heavy fine from each of these people.Some of the Heirlooms like your father's Invisibility cloak were taken by Albus Dumbledore. It will take us some time to retrieve them. We'll have to make a new key for you. All the other keys to your vaults will be rendered useless. Unfortunately you can't access any of the vaults other than your trust vault until your of age. As for that item you mentioned" At that he gave Harry a curious look "We had no idea it was here till now. I already sent Griphook to bring it here."

Harry decided to change the subject "It said that my Godfather was imprisoned. On what crime? And who was Peter Pettigrew and what did it mean by Secret-Keeper?" he said urgently.

Grindbone calmly said "He was accused of betraying your parents. Your parents were hiding under a charm called the Fidelius. It takes the location of a place and puts it into the soul of a person who is called the 'Secret-Keeper'. As long as that person doesn't share the location, no one else can find it. Everyone thought he was the Potters Secret-Keeper, so he was tossed into Azkaban without a trial. This" he gestured towards the inheritance test "is the evidence needed to free him and prove his innocence. We'll have to contact Madam Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Since he's alive, She'll also put out an Arrest warrant for Pettigrew. I suspect she'll also be interested about all the things Dumbledore has done. When she sees this, a lot of people are gonna be in deep shit." He said with a smug grian on his face.

Harry smiled at this. The thought of getting revenge on Dumbledore filled him with unholy glee. Putting the thoughts of revenge aside, he asked the question that was bugging him from the beginning "What about the properties? Can I access them now?

Grindbone nodded "Yes. Since you're the only Potter left alive, you automatically gain access to all the properties. The Cottage in Godric's Hollow was destroyed the night your parents died. The manor was sealed and locked till the next Potter heir came. It's an Unplottable location so no one but you and those who you tell the location can find it. Here is the location. After we give it to you, only you will know it and we won't." He handed Harry a small slip of paper which he took and quickly read. Once he memorized it, it burst into flames till it was naught but ash. There was another matter that had Harry bothered. He asked "What about the marriage contract?"

Grindbone said "We'll cancel it immediately. It was never supposed to be made in the first place. It was signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley just after Dumbledore made himself your guardian."

Before they could say anything else, Griphook came in carrying a large golden gauntlet. He handed the gauntlet to Harry, who murmured a quick thanks. When he saw the gauntlet, something inside of him pulsed, as if there was something inside of him that called to the gauntlet. It was several sizes too big for him, but he put it on nonetheless. He didn't have to worry. Once the glove was on his hand it shrunk down to fit his size.

He stood there, contemplating what to do next, when suddenly there was a burning pain in his hand. He looked down to see a small purple stone crawling out of his palm. It hurt a lot, but Harry refused to show the pain. When it was over, there was a small purple stone in his hand, that seemed to fit in one of the slots on the glove. He brought it nearer to the glove and when it was close enough it flew right into the slot on his index finger.

A lot of people would say putting a stone into a glove is not a big deal.

They obviously never heard of the Infinity gauntlet and its gems.

The moment it went in, a large burst of energy exploded from it. A maelstrom of purple fire surrounded Harry while the stone's unimaginable power poured through him, filling him with strength, speed and endurance. The ground cracked and purple veins spread through it. The goblins backed away in fear, never having witnessed such tremendous power.

After a few more moments, the energy slowly began to ebb away. Harry just stood there, taking everything in. Once it was over he glanced at the gauntlet, seeing that the Power Stone was now placed firmly in the slot on his index finger. He began to gently rub it. Without even looking up, he said to the goblins who were still gaping at the display of power he just showed.

"Don't rest yet. There are still 5 more stones that I have to put in. I hope you're prepared." he said with a cruel smile on his face.

The goblins couldn't believe it. 5 more stones?! One of them was powerful enough. But 5 more?! They gulped in fear, both dreading it, but at the same time fascinated.

Before they could say anything, Harry felt the same burning pain from before. He looked down to see a small blue stone in his hand. Without even looking at the goblins, he placed the gem right next to its brother. The goblins expected another powerstorm like the last time. Instead something else happened, not as flashy as the stone before, but impressive nonetheless.

There was a huge shockwave that send them flying backwards. Across the universe all of Space went nuts. Wormholes appeared and disappeared at random places. Stars crashed and collapsed. Black holes opened or blew up. Planets that were thousands of light years away collided.

In the room the air seemed to warp and twist. The goblins suddenly crashed into the table. They were about to curse this misfortune when they suddenly noticed that the space between the wall and the desk had shrunk.

After a few more moments, it stopped. Harry just stood there with his eyes closed, shuddering from the energy rushing through him. He opened his eyes to see the Space stone shining brightly next to his sibling. He examined it for a moment, admiring its beauty. The goblins chose this moment to hastily move towards the door, trying to get away before something like that happens again. Frowning, Harry turned to them and asked them "Where are you going?It's not finished yet."

The goblins turned to him with fear in their eyes. They had never witnessed power like this before, so they had every reason to be afraid. "Forgive me, Mr. Potter" Griphook said "We were simply trying to leave so we could notify the Head of our bank about this new development. We've never seen something like this, so we have to tell him about it. Maybe you should come with us so he can witness it for himself." He prayed that Harry would cooperate. After seeing the power he now wields, they had no doubt that he could easily destroy them.

Harry thought about this for a minute before he made a decision. "That's a good idea. Let's go." With that he gestured to Griphook to led the way. He let out a sigh as he realized that he wouldn't resist. Quickly making his way through the door, he led Harry down a couple of Hallways till they reached a door that said ' **Ragnok, Bank manager'.** Grindbone knocked three times before a voice yelled "Enter!"

The three of them went in to see a goblin in an expensive suit with several documents scattered on his desk. The goblin looked up from his work and scowled at them.

"Griphook. Grindbone. Would you mind telling me why you interrupted me?" Ragnok asked, his voice as cold as ice.

Griphook gulped. He and Grindbone both knew that the goblin king had a nasty temper. Quickly making their way to Ragnoks side, they told him the reason of their visit. Since they spoke in the goblin- tongue, Harry couldn't understand them, but the quick fearful glances they send his way and the way Ragnok looked at him or more precisely, the gauntlet and it's gems told him more than enough. While they were talking, the same burning feeling returned to his hand. Looking down he saw that there was a small red stone in his hand. Completely ignoring the goblins, who were still talking, he brought it closer to his face to admire its beauty. He then moved it closer to the gauntlet. The goblins had stopped talking and were watching Harry intently. The two younger goblins did the smart thing and retreated to a far corner of the room. Ragnok, however remained in his seat, looking at Harry and the gem with curiosity and skepticism written across his face. He had been told by Griphook that those stones seemed to hold incredible power, but surely they weren't that powerful, right?

Wrong.

The moment it made contact with the gauntlet, all of reality seemed to go crazy. The laws of nature were torn apart and turned into complete nonsense. Fire turned cold. Rivers started to flow backwards. Pigs began to fly. Cats and Dogs got along. The very fabric of reality twisted and turned.

Just as quick as it started it was over as everything turned to normal. Harry looked at his hand as the reality gem glowed softly in the third slot. He turned to see the Ragnok staring at him with his mouth open. Harry raised his eyebrow. The message was clear. His entire body language said 'Do you still have doubts?' .

Ragnok managed to compose himself and quickly put on a more business-like manner. He said "Forgive me, Lord Potter. I shouldnt have doubted you. But I am curious. What is an Infinity stone?" he asked in an inquisitive tone. After hearing the report from his employees he was curious.

Harry smirked. "Before the Universe, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence and these singularities were forged into six elemental crystals. These Infinity stones each control an aspect of existence." He had to bite back a laugh at the gob-smacked expression on their faces. Before he could continue, there was a warm feeling in his hand. Unlike the previous gems, this one came out without any pain. A small orange stone appeared out of nowhere in his hand. There was no burning, only a small tingling in his palm. He looked at the goblins who had wary looks on their faces. They wisely backed away. Slowly, he brought the gem closer to the gauntlet. The gem seemed to be pulled to the glove as it suddenly flew straight into the fourth slot. They all braced themselves for another power burst.

Nothing happened.

They all looked in confusion as the gem softly glowed in the slot on the far side of his hand. They had expected something a bit more... impressive. All of a sudden, Harry felt something. It was as if something inside the stone was... talking to him. It showed Harry an image of a golden cup with badgers engraved on it in a vault that was deep down in the caverns, protected by a large dragon. He soon snapped out of it.

He turned to the goblins and said "I'll be right back." Before they could protest, he opened up a wormhole and disappeared through it.

He appeared in the same dark room from his vision. It was a very big vault that was overflowing with gold, silver and other valuables. There, in the far corner was the same cup he had seen when the stone had shown him the images. Now that he was near it, he could feel something dark inside it. It felt as if there was a piece of someone inside. He realized that the thing he was sensing was a soul fragment. He used the Space stone to pull the cup into his hand and teleported back into Ragnok's office.

He looked at the gob-smacked expressions of the goblins. He put the cup on the desk and asked in an impatient tone "Can someone please explain to me why I found a soul fragment in one of your vaults?" He gestured to the cup that was sitting on the desk.

Griphook said in a disbelieving voice "You found a horcrux in one our vaults?!"

Harry asked in a confused tone "What the hell is a horcrux?"

Grindbone was the one who answered "A horcrux is the most vile piece of dark magic that exists. A person splits their soul apart by commiting a great act of evil, like murder, and puts that soul piece in a container. As long as that soul piece exists, the person can't die. There was a soul piece inside you placed by Tom Riddle, or as he likes to be known these days 'Lord Voldemort'. Fortunately it was destroyed so you don't have to worry about it. He must have made more than one before he went to kill you. This cup" he gestured to the object in question "is a historic artifact that belonged to one of the four founders of Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff herself. It vanished a long time ago. He must have found it and decided to make a horcrux out of it." he finished in a disgusted tone.

Harry decided to ask "So, let me get this straight. As long as these horcruxes exist, Voldemort can't die?" Grindbone nodded.

"And you're telling me that he made more than one?" He nodded again.

Before he could say anything else, there was the same tingling he felt before, only this time it was located in his thumb and index finger. He brought them up to his face. A few moments later a small green stone appeared between them, the same way as the Soul stone. He did not hesitate and brought the stone closer to the gauntlet. It seemed as if an invisible force was pulling the stone to the gauntlet. He let go and the stone flew straight into its slot.

And for a moment, Time itself cried out. Buildings that had fallen apart started to repair themselves, before falling into ruin again. Birds started to fly backwards. Animals died and turned into dust before being reborn as babys. The entire Space-Time Continuum was torn apart.

Finally, after a few moments that felt like centuries, everything started to go back to normal. It's as if nothing ever happened. Harry felt exhilarated. Looking at the glove, he saw the Time stone sitting in the slot on his thumb. Now, there was only one left. He turned back to the other occupants of the room and said in a casual voice "So... where were we?"

The goblins acted as if nothing had happened. By now, they had gotten used to the weird things that he did. Ragnok cleared his throat. "The cup. Where did you find it?"

Harry lifted the gauntlet and it displayed the same vault that the soul stone showed him. The goblins recognized the vault as the Lestranges. They were furious that a horcrux had been hidden in one of their vaults for so long and they never realized. When they had calmed down, they explained to Harry who the Lestranges were and how this was a serious violation of Bank regulations. They told him that a heavy fine would be extracted from their vaults and that he could have half of it. He refused and told them they could have everything.The goblins were shocked; they asked him why he would do that. He told them that with the Reality stone he could make as much money as he wanted so he had no real uses for it. They thanked him for his generosity and promised to return all the money that was stolen from him and keep it safe. They were about to deal with the horcrux, when Harry suddenly grasped his head in pain. He doubled over from the amount of agony he was feeling and put both of his hands on his forehead, where the pain was the worst. The goblins sat up to help him and asked him if he was okay. He just managed to say "What do you think?" before he fell down on the floor from the insane amount of pain he was experiencing.

Harry's skull felt as if it were being split open. He grabbed his head as he felt something crawling out of his forehead. This continued for a few minutes before the pain finally started to subside. He took some deep breaths to calm himself. He slowly moved his hands away from his face when he noticed something in his hand.

It was a yellow stone, the size of a chicken egg. It seemed to glow softly while it lay in his palm. He glanced at the gauntlet or more specifically; the last slot on the back of his hand which was bigger than the others. He inched it closer to the gauntlet. A thin line of yellow energy seemed to drag the gem which only got stronger and thicker the closer it got to the gauntlet. He took a deep breath and let the stone go.

When it made contact with the glove, Harry let out an earsplitting roar as the gauntlets enourmous power rushed through his him. His veins glowed like a rainbow.

The mind gems power began its work on Harry. It greatly improved his memory, IQ, speech and observation. It filled his head with an infinite amount of information. Language, Culture, Technology, Sex, Science, Art, Music, Space, Fighting styles and many more things. In just a few moments, it had made its wielder mature into an adult and helped him understand the power he wielded. A vast amount of knowledge was downloaded into his brain. Also the stone seemed to give him mastery over all of the mind arts. His telephatic range started to spread across the globe. He was listening to the thoughts of every person on the planet when his mind was suddenly blocked.

In a mansion in Westchester, New York he saw a girl with flaming red hair. When he tried to enter her mind, a bird that looked as if it were made out of fire prevented him from entering. He also detected another telepathic presence in the same location. It was a lot weaker than the girl, but it was still powerful. He gasped as he was forcefully shoved out of her mind.

When his mind returned into his body, he was kneeling on the ground, panting from the enourmous telepathic power he had just faced. Raising his head, he saw the worried faces of the goblins looking at him. Quickly getting back to his feet, he brushed himself off and put on a calm expression. Suddenly he got an idea. He asked "You said I could access my family vaults when I turned 17, right?" The goblins nodded. Smirking he raised the gauntlet. The green stone seemed to glow brighter. To the shock of the goblins, he started to age in front of their eyes.

Harry used the Time stone's abilities to make his body mature faster. He also used the Reality stone to further enhance his body. After a few minutes, he stopped.

He was six feet tall, with a lean and muscled body that would make any woman drool. He had sharp cheekbones, eyes that put emeralds to shame and long silky black hair that seemed to shine in the light. He seemed to be around 20 years old. He gave the goblins a smug grin and said "Well... looks like I'm going to have an early birthday. Happy Birthday to me."

The goblins just stood there and looked at him with gob-smacked expressions. They eventually accepted it and went back to business. Now the only thing left to do was to free his godfather and deal with the horcrux.

The horcrux was easy. Harry simply used the Soul stones power to rip the soul piece out of the cup. A dark wailing mist floated out of the cup. When the soul piece was completely extracted from the cup, he clenched his gloved fist and the Soul stone started to glow brightly. An orange enveloped the dark vapor. The piece of Voldemort's Soul gave an ear-piercing scream before it dissipated into nothing. Needless to say the goblins were impressed.

"Incredible. Normally if you want to get rid of a horcrux, the container is destroyed as well. But you managed to extract the soul piece without damaging the cup." Griphook said in an awed voice. Harry simply smirked.

Now to free his godfather. The goblins would arrange a meeting with Madam Bones tomorrow and show her the evidence of Sirius innocence. Hopefully she would be able to get him a trial.

After they were done, Harry asked them to take him to his vaults. He followed Griphook into a deeper part of the building and down to a minecart.They climbed in and rode down into a network of caverns. First they visited his trust vault. When the door opened, a large pile of gold came into view. Harry decided to take some of the money for later use. When they were finished, they went down to his family vault. When the heavy door opened, Harry's jaw dropped. The entire room was overflowing with gold. There were mountains of coins and other valuable trinkets that stretched till the ceiling. There were also several medieval armors, swords and cups. But the thing that really piped his curiosity, were the bookshelves on the other side of the room. Right next to them, he found a trunk, which Griphook explained was an enchanted trunk with several compartments that were charmed to be much bigger than they looked from the outside. He put the books into his trunk and then shrunk it. Putting it in his pocket, he walked out of the room and watched as the doors closed. Turning to Griphook, he said "Thank you very much for your help. I will inspect the other vaults at another date. But now I think I will go home." Griphook nodded, showing that he understood. Opening a wormhole, he stepped through it and vanished.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~scene change ~~~~~~~_

In a castle in scotland, hundreds of children were sitting in a great hall, eating and talking merrily. Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his golden throne at the teachers table, smiling at all the young, naive children with a twinkle in his eyes.

Suddenly the ceiling which was enchanted to show the sky outside created a large boom which made many of the occupants look up.

The ceiling had turned into an image of space. Galaxies and stars were scattered among a black ground. All of a sudden; six colorful crystals appeared. These rocks seemed to burst apart into perfectly smooth jewels. They flew into a golden mist, which strangely took the shape of a hand. The stones and the mist seemed to glow brighter till it turned into a large, blinding light. It was as if a small sun had appeared in the hall, before it exploded. Everyone cried out as the light seemed to become brighter before it finally died down. When everyone's sight had returned, they looked up to see the ceiling had returned to normal.

"What was that, Albus?" An aged witch with a green pointy hat said.

"I don't know, Minerva" Dumbledore said "I truly don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~ _scene change~~~~~~~_

In a mansion in Westchester, New York, a bald man in a wheelchair was still shaken by the incredible telepathic presence he felt a little while ago . The only time he had felt something this strong was when he had gone to meet Jean for the first time. There was a knock on the door and a man with blue fur covering every inch of his body stepped in. He had a worried look in his eyes as he askek the older man "Charles? Is everything alright?"

The man, now identified as Charles Xavier shook his head and said "Everything is fine, I just detected another telepath. A very powerful one. Even stronger than me."

Hank looked shocked "Really? Where are they now?"

"I dont know, Hank. They disappeared before I could find them. I'm going to use Cerebro to see if I can find them."

Hank nodded, before a grim look appeared on his face "And what if they aren't friendly?"

Charles didn't know how to answer that, so he just turned and wheeled himself out of his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~ _scene change~~~~~~~_

Odin was worried. He had felt the power pulses that originated from Earth and yet he knew that it was impossible. The tessaract was still locked securely in the Asgardian treasure room. Nevertheless he stood up and strode down into the vault to assure himself that it was still there. He walked to the stand that held the tessaract, only for his expression to turn into absolute shock and fear when he found it empty. The proud, armored one-eyed man slammed the butt of his long, golden staff on the ground. He frowned as he called "Guard!"

A few seconds later, an armored warrior of the guard ran into the room, bowing before his King. Odin didn't waste any time as he ordered the guard "Tell Heimdall that I wish to speak to him immediately... then find my son, Thor and tell him that I need him in the throne room." The guard bowed before he left. When he was gone, Odin's face turned grim as he said to no one in particular "I hope he can find it before something happens."

~~~~~~~~~ _scene change~~~~~~~~~_

Doctor Strange was alarmed. The incredible power he had felt this afternoon was enough to scare him. There was no doubt about it. That energy... it was the power of the Infinity stones. But that was impossible since the Time stone was still securely around his neck. He opened the Eye of Agamotto only to find it empty. He let out a few select curses as he thought about the scolding he would receive from Wong.

It would be a long week. Or maybe Month.

 _~~~~~~~~~~scene change~~~~~~~~_

Thanos was furious. He had gone to get the Infinity gauntlet, only to find it missing. He faced his minions with a murderous look on his face as he thundered "Find the Infinity gauntlet or I will have your heads!"

 _~~~~~~~~~~scene change~~~~~~~~_

In the Avengers Tower in New York, Tony Stark could be seen typing furiously on his computers. A muscular blond haired Man came through the door and asked in a worried tone "Tony? What's wrong?"

Tony didn't look up from his monitor as he answered "JARVIS just detected a massive energy pulse somewhere in Europe."

Captain America just raised his eyebrows as he asked "Really? What's so special about it?"

Tony turned to answer him with an annoyed look "Because, Capsicle; that pulse was ten times stronger than the one in New York when we beat Mr. Kneel-before-me."

Steve Rogers looked positively alarmed by this bit of Information "You mean it's stronger than the tessaract?!"

Tony turned back to his monitor "Get the others. They need to know about this."

Steve just nodded and walked out of the room. Tony let out a sigh and went back to find this strange energy.

"Easier said than done" The energy had just vanished without leaving a single trace. "At least things can't get any worse." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly a stream of light impacted with the building and a warrior with a hammer and a red cape stepped out of it.

Tony just looked at him through the camera and let out a heavy sigh. "Me and my big mouth"

 **And done! The third chapter is FINALLY finished. This chapter took a really long time to finish. I would have done it sooner, but School began and I barely had any time to write. Now a few things about the story.**

 **Harry won't be evil in this story. I know he kind of sounds like a bad guy, but he won't be like that for long. He still kind of pissed at his relatives and the wizarding world, but he'll get over it very soon.**

 **This is the Harem List for the story. It is non- negotiable from now.**

 **From the Marvel Universe:**

 **\- Black widow**

 **\- Jean Grey ( Phoenix)**

\- **Wanda Maximoff ( Scarlet Witch )**

 **\- Emma Frost**

 **\- Rogue**

 **From the Harry Potter Universe:**

 **\- Tonks**

 **\- Luna**

 **\- Fleur**

 **\- Susan Bones**

 **I will be going with the Comic Version of the X-Men. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver will be both Mutants. There will be no Vision in this story. Also here's the Timeline of this Story.**

\- Harry is born.

\- The events of Avengers occur

\- Captain America 2

\- Guardians of the galaxy

\- Doctor Strange

\- Harry finds the Stones

 **There it is. I moved the events of the Guardians and Doctor Strange so the story would make sense.**

 **That's it for now. Goodbye and remember: We are Groot.**

 **Chapter End.**


	4. Chapter 4: Great Responsibility

**And hellooo! The fourth chapter is finally out. Thank you very much for your patience and Welcome back to this awesome story. I hope you're ready to be blown away by the sheer greatness of this story written by yours truly.**

 **Deadpool: Are you done? How much longer are you gonna talk, man?!**

 **Me: DEADPOOL! What the hell are you doing here?**

 **Deadpool: Well I'm here to improve this piece of crap you call a fanfic. Seriously, you just made little Harry freaking OP and you turned him into an adult. What the hell?**

 **Me: This is my story so I can do whatever I want. Also, why the hell are you here? You're ruining the story!**

 **Deadpool: No I'm not, I'm making it better besides everyone knows that stuff with me in it is a thousand times better!**

 **Me: I knew I should have listened to the other authors when they said that involving you was a mistake.**

 **Deadpool: WHAT!? Who told you that?**

 **Me: *Deadpan* Every single author that has ever worked with you. Now will you let me get on with the story?**

 **Deadpool: Go ahead, but I ain't leaving yet! You still owe me a few stories of my own!**

 **Alright, moving on.**

 **First I have to make a few announcements regarding the story.**

 **I took a long look at the timeline and realized that it's confusing as hell. So I have decided on a timeline that is the best suited for this story.**

 **Events that have already happened: IRON MAN 1 2, THOR, THE INCREDIBLE HULK, AVENGERS, CAPTAIN AMERICA, DOCTOR STRANGE ( In this fic, it happened a lot earlier than in the MCU), GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY** **, CAPTAIN MARVEL**

 **The X-men will be from the Evolution series.**

 **Deadpool: So you're changing the timeline again? Seriously man, just pick one, for crying out loud, and stick with it.**

 **Me: Shut up or I won't put you into this story.**

 **Deadpool (picks up a gun and points it at the author's head. ): Care to to repeat that again?**

 **Me: Uhhh... Oh look! A taco stand with hot bikini babes! ( Makes said stand and hot babes appear out of thin air)**

 **Deadpool holstered his guns and ran straight to the shop** **, leaving a dust trail in his wake.**

 **Pheww. Now that the lunatic is gone, let's get back to the story. Oh wait I almost forgot the official harem list.**

 **Marvel:**

 **\- Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 **\- Jean Grey (Phoenix)**

 **\- Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch)**

 **\- Rouge**

 **\- Kitty**

 **\- Emma Frost**

 **\- Storm**

 **Harry Potter Universe:**

 **-** **Nymphadora Tonks**

 **\- Luna Lovegood**

 **\- Susan Bones**

 **\- Fleur Delacour**

 **\- Daphe Greengrass**

 **\- Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **\- Narcissa Malfoy**

 **\- Andromeda Tonks**

 **That's it. Let's continue before Deadpool decides to come back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ****Marvel or Harry Potter or anything else. But I do own this story.**

 **In memory of Stan Lee** **1922- 2018.**

 _Somewhere in the English country side, outside of London_

A portal consisting of swirling blues and black opened up and out stepped Harry Potter with the Infinity gauntlet on his hand. He looked around before he found what he was looking for. He couldn't help but be impressed when he saw his ancestral family home.

Potter Manor lived up to its name. It was a very large building with many windows and more rooms, painted in various shades of red and gold.

He walked to the door and stepped through into the manors large entrance hall. Paintings, suits of armor and various other trinkets lined the walls of the room, giving it an ancient feeling. Harry noticed that though no one had lived here for years, there was no dust and the room was perfectly clean.

The reason for the room's apparent lack of dust and grime soon made it's presence known. Two small creatures, with bat like ears and wearing small butler uniforms materialized out of thin air and bowed to Harry.

"Master Harry you have returned!" the one to the left, a male if Harry guessed correctly, said gleefully.

"We're so glad that young Master Harry has finally come home." The other figure, clearly a female, said with as much enthusiasm as her partner.

A frown formed on her face. "But Master Harry is not so little anymore and he looks much older than he should be? How is that, Master Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply before a sudden realization made him stop in his tracks.

Why had no one else noticed his sudden change in appearance? The Dursleys he could understand. They were so dumb and narrow-minded that they wouldn't notice if his skin turned green. But why didn't the goblins notice or question him on a lot of things that had happened? Like how did he get this power? Why was he so big and muscly? And why... ?

It suddenly clicked. The Mind stone. It must have been altering their minds, making them believe that this was normal and they should do whatever he says. It must have stopped doing that when he arrived.

He turned to the two house elves- the Mind stone supplied him with all the information on their species- and asked "What are your names?"

The male elf replied. "My name is Willy and this is Mopsy. We've served the Potters for generations."

"Right. Well, could you tell me where the bedroom is? I'm kind of tired."

The elves bobbed their heads up and down so fast, he was afraid they might fall off. "Of course, Master Harry! The master bedroom is just up these stairs. Third door to the right."

Harry yawned. "Thank you. Good night."

The elves squealed and praised their master's kindness. Harry went up the stairs till he reached the door to the bedroom. He opened it and went inside.

The bedroom was just as rich and expensive looking as the rest of the manor. The walls were painted in a bright red and gold and the bed looked big enough to hold six people. He looked down at himself and noticed with distaste that he was still wearing Dudley's old hand me downs.

He clenched his gloved fist. The Reality stone responded to his command and suddenly, he was wearing a pair of fresh, clean pajamas.

He crawled into the warm, luscious bed and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to succumb to the sweet embrace of Morpheus's realm.

 _\-- Scene Change --_

Harry found himself in an unfamiliar place.

He was floating in some sort of golden void. He cast a look around and saw that he was alone. He suddenly noticed something about himself. He was wearing black robes with all four crests of the Hogwarts houses on the right breast. But what concerned him the most was the fact that the Infinity gauntlet was missing.

"Where the heck am I ?" he asked.

A voice said, "You're in my domain, young Harry."

Harry frantically looked around to find the source of the voice but suddenly a portal opens up in front of him and stepping out was an elderly man. The man looked to be passed his eighties but still looked good for his age all things considered. The man had silver hair that looked combed back and a mustache and was wearing round frame black sunglasses over his eyes.

The man smiled. It was a warm and friendly smile. "Hello True Believer."

When he called Harry by that name, he felt an emotion he hadn't felt since he first saw the Avengers on TV. He felt hope.

Hesitantly, Harry asked "Excuse me, but... who are you?"

The man answered, "I am the One above all but you can call me Stan."

"Why Stan?"

Stan just waved him off. "No reasons. But that isn't why I am here. Sit down. We need to talk."

He waved his hand and conjured a chair for him to sit in. Harry nodded his head in silent thanks and sat down while he summoned a chair for himself to sit in.

He didn't waste any time so he began talking. "Harry I brought you here to talk about something important. I'll get straight to the point. Your Universe and everyone in it is in grave danger."

Harry widened his eyes in fear at what he said and asked in a shaky voice, "H- H- How?"

Stan waves his hand. An incredible amount of information was sent straight into Harry's brain. The past, present and future. Images of great battles, of heroes and villains fighting each other to the death. He saw war, death, suffering and ruin befall the universe. People dying and struggling against horrors unimaginable.

But the thing that scared him most was the alien being called Thanos, the Mad Titan. He was a hulking figure, easily 8 feet tall with a massive body covered in bulging muscles. His skin had a purplish violet color and his eye pupils were pitch black; with a small tint of a blue glow around the edges of his eyes. All over his body, was a full suit of golden-black armor; with the addition of a golden helmet with a symmetrical shape and golden-black arm braces.

But that wasn't what scared Harry. No the thing that terrified him the most was the golden glove on his left hand.

The same glove that Harry was wearing before he went to sleep. The Infinity gauntlet... with all the stones in it.

He watched as Thanos fought and defeated all of Earth's mightiest heroes.

He saw how he raised the Infinity gauntlet, its six gems glowing with the raw power of the universe.

.

.

.

.

.

 _snap!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

He heard billions of lives screaming and crying for help. For mercy...

... and then a moment later...

...He felt nothing.

He watched as people's body's turned into dust. Families were torn apart, friends and lovers lost and all the beings in the universe cried out in heart-wrenching despair.

Stan stopped the flow a few moments later.

No longer seeing those horrible images, Harry collapsed from his chair and cried. He wept his heart and soul out for all the poor victims who had to suffer such tremendous loss. His time at the Dursleys seemed insignificant compared to that.

He stayed down for minutes, hours, days? He didn't know how long he stayed on the ground. It could have been an eternity.

All the while, Stan looked at him with sympathy.

 _\-- Line Break --_

The One Above All.

Infinitely-powerful, infinitely-knowledgeable, infinitely-superior and infinitely-dominant over everything that went on in the Universe.

And yet, for all his powers, the One was sad…no…more than that; the One was experiencing something he did not expect to feel or find.

 _Fear!_

From time to time, mostly whenever he was bored, the One would peer into the great untempered schism and perceive the fates of a few chosen individuals whom had roles to play in the long run. Whether for Fate, Destiny, Rebirth or even the Dawn of a New Age, the One had watched for millennia, scanning the schism for these select individuals and, where necessary, doing what had to be done for the same reason that another would use the words for an excuse.

For the Greater Good.

But not his; he was not a selfish deity nor a malevolent God; no, he was the One and everything he did was so the world could turn and the Universe could experience the life and light it had held since the Big Bang and before.

However, in this particular instance, the One was sad because, when he peered into the schism, he saw something he never wanted to see.

He saw a being who used a power that was meant to be used to bring life and keep the balance of power in check, in order to end everything. Singularities that could do great evil, but also great good, formed into six distinctive vessels that would only wind up bringing the universe to its knees.

And that was the worst thing that could happen.

As the One stared deep into the schism, trying and failing to find a solution that would mean those powers were safe or that the evil that threatened them could not come to pass, his ancient soul burned with fear and dread as he saw the truth of it.

No matter what option was given, the power would destroy the worlds…because it was wielded by those who sought such aims.

And yet, as he watched, the One felt a spark of hope rise up in his heart; at the same time, an idea… a crazy, twisted, but necessary idea started to form in his mind. The wheels of Creation turned and the fires of Destiny burned inside of him as he weighed the options and balanced the good with the bad, trying to make sure nothing could go wrong with his plan.

As far as he could see, which wasinfinite,there wasn't any major possibility of going down the wrong road, mostly thanks to the one gift the Cosmic Entities and the Living Tribunal had helped him grant the majority of species in the Universe.

Free will.

The only reason this could go down the road the One feared was if the Chosen One chose to go down the path of evil.

And, for that _not_ to happen, the One knew what he needed; He needed one with pure goodness in their hearts and light in their souls; One who would not use the cosmic power for his own evil desires; One who would seek not to destroy, but to create and, as clichéd as it would sound, he needed one who'd understand that wise, old saying:

With Great Power comes Great Responsibility.

Staring into the schism once more, the One sought hischampionwith a scrutinising glare, passing overmanywho'd only wind up failing before, as he was ready to give up, the One let out a cheer as he found what he was looking for.

A child, born of magic, who survived something that no one else had thanks to the sacrifice of his mother; one who had endured hardships at the hands of those who called themselves his _family_ ; one who would grow up in misery, solitude and pain, only to die unloved as nothing more than a means to an end.

And yet, through all that strife, he never displayed a single ounce of evil; always staying true to the path of righteousness.

Not to mention the fact that he was also _her_ champion.

 _"Excelsior!"_ he laughed. So in an attempt to save All, he invoked the true powers and, making sure that he stayed focused on the task at hand, send them into the path of his new champion.

~~~~~~~~~ _Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~_

Which lead to here and now.

Harry had stopped crying a few moments ago. He slowly stood back up on his feet, wiping away any remaining wetness on his cheeks. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity he spoke, although his voice was still a bit shaky.

"What can we do to stop all of that?"

Stan smiled. The One Above All had chosen his champion wisely. "We? I have already done everything I could do to prevent the coming calamity. The rest is up to you."

At seeing Harry's confused stare, he elaborated, "It was me who sent the Infinity stones to you, to make sure that they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. I made sure that the stones would not destroy when you took them. I mean, did you seriously think that anyone could hold even one of the stones and not be destroyed, let alone all six?"

Harry opened his mouth to retort and closed it again. He had no answer to that question.

"It was you who guided me to Gringotts and put the Infinity gauntlet in my vault." he realized.

Stan nodded.

Harry had only one question to ask, "Why?"

Stan answered, "Because I have seen your life Harry. From the beginning till the end. I saw one who endured pain, but never broke under his burden. Someone who would sacrifice everything just to help another person. Someone who wouldn't treat others differently because of what they are, but who they are. Someone who could make the universe become the beautiful place that it was meant to be."

"You are the one, Harry. The one who can unite them all. And the one and only Chosen One. But beware, this power will cost you." Here he stopped for a bit to let his words sink in.

Harry felt a great warmth fill his chest as Stan's words sinked in. Yet he couldn't stop worrying. What if he failed? What if someone else took the stones from him? Or what if...?

No; he wouldnt let himself travel down that path. He would rather die than to become like _him_. But something that Stan said gnawed at him.

"It Ok if you don't want to do this. I can just take the stones and put them back where they came from. Or I can give them to someone else. You wouldn't have to carry this burden." That was a complete lie and Harry knew it. He didn't have anyone but him to turn to. He was his last option.

After staying silent for a while, he asked the question that was on his mind, "What will it cost me?"

Here Stan looked truly sad. _"Everything."_

~~~~~~~~~~ _Scene Change ~~~~~~_

The first rays of sunshine peeked through the window as the fiery star that created rose over the hills and signaled the beginning of a new day.

Harry slowly woke up and got out of bed. He looked around. The Infinity gauntlet with its gems were on the nightstand. He ignored them for now and turned to the stack of journals and books sitting right next to them.

They hadn't been there when he went to sleep. He had, in fact, put them in the two trunks that he took from Gringotts.

He took the first one in his hands and opened it. It was a diary. From his mother.

His hands shook as he dragged a finger across the page, around the fine letters and words written by his mother. Slowly at first, he began reading.

Two hours later he had read all of his parent's journals, diaries and letters. They told stories of how they met, their time at the magic school; Hogwarts and how they fell in love with each other.

The next part was the hardest for him; they had written several letters addressed to him, telling him how much they loved him and how proud they would be of the man that they knew he would become. Harry cried for a long time after reading those words, his tears streaming down on the paper, smearing the ink.

When he had finished reading everything there was, he sat up. He took the Infinity gauntlet in his hand but didn't put it on. For a long time he just stood there, staring at the dwarven made glove.

The One's words echoed through his brain.

 _"Once you make this decision, there is no turning back."_

This decision could change his life forever. But the price...

He had to give up the thing that was most precious to him. The one thing that he had cherished above all, without even realizing it.

He had made his decision.

With all six of the Infinity Stones, Harry placed the Infinity Gauntlet on his left hand, which gave him the ultimate humongous power. As the might of all six stones were combined with the Gauntlet, he harnessed infinite power and control over the universe. As this power entered his body, Harry had roared out to the sky in victory.

Once it was done he went down to breakfast. He would need some food before he left.

He had a lot of work to do.

 **At last! The fourth chapter is finished.**

 **Deadpool: Finally! What took you so long?**

 **Me: Hey** **, I was busy with school and stuff! My Exams almost killed me !!**

 **Deadpool: O Boo-hoo. School life so tough?**

 **He probably doesn't realise that he's obnoxiously insulting the person writing him, which is also quite stupid, as the writer can do many things.**

 **Deadpool: Oh great, now he's trying to make me look bad. You big bully, you!**

 **He has no idea of the hardships an author has to endure. And he forgot that moments ago, he had been picking on his own writer.**

 **Deadpool: What hardships? School ain't so tough! (He turned to the readers) This is a conspiracy designed to win him pity! Don't buy it! Don't buy it, I say!**

 **Alright, I'm going to end this chapter before this can go on any longer. Stay tuned for more.**

 **Goodbye!**

 **And Remember: We are Groot.**

 **Chapter End.**

 **In memory of Stan Lee, a true hero.**


	5. Prison Breaks Part 1

**And we're back with the new chapter, hope you enjoy.** **I really don't have anything to say other than to favorite and follow and leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

 _New York Mental Institution_

The rising light of the sun cast eerie shadows over the New York Mental Institution, only adding to the oppressive feeling that pervaded the building.

A few dozen feet away from the Asylum's entrance, a blue portal opened up and a young man stepped out.

 **(A/N: My previous descriptions and chapters were a bit untidy and, except for Chapter 4, I'm not satisfied. So I ask that you forget how Harry looked or some of the irregularities, like how Dumbledore already knew Hermione. Please forgive me. I was just starting to learn how to write fanfics)**

He possesed a well-muscled, athletic physique that even the greatest of weightlifters and athletes would _kill_ to possess. It looked like Harry had spent _every_ minute of every day exercising and living right. His face was incredibly handsome with high cheekbones, dark eyebrows, full lips and two orbs of the _most beautiful_ green that one can imagine.

His hair was still wild and untameable to boot, reaching shoulder length, yet it had a smooth and silky shine to it that no amout of hair products could hope to replicate.

His attire consisted of a green shirt with a black leather jacket which he left it unzipped. Navy blue jeans complementing his upper body while a black belt circled his waist. The final piece of his outfit would be plain white socks and black sneakers with white laces.

He looked around with a confused stare; his gaze fell on the Time Stone resting on his thumb, as if silently asking: _Why did you bring me here?_

The Stone didn't answer but he didn't expect it to anyway. After he had put on the gauntlet, he was assaulted with a series of images. A vision of himself, travelling to certain locations and doing certain things.

Right now, he was supposed to activate the Power Stone and search for... something. He didn't know what. The visions hadn't shown much, only where to go and what to do.

He clenched his fist and activated the Power Stone. On top of giving him incredible strength and durability, it allowed him to sense energy, no matter it's nature or origin. A very useful ability which he utilized now.

He found a lot of normal energy signatures; ordinary humans. Suddenly he stumbled on another presence. It was magical and incredibly powerful, bigger than most wizards, yet there was something... strange about it.

All wizards had a magic core, an organ that could produce magic energy for them to use. But this magic energy was chaotic, uncontrolled and yet, it did not seem dangerous.

He switched from the Power stone to the Mind and Reality stone. He vanished from sight, invisible to all, be they cameras or people. He moved to the Institution.

He walked through the corridors for a while, the guards completely unaware of him. It was a few moments later that he arrived at his destination.

There were two guards stationed around a cell that contained a young woman. Not a normal one either, if the high powered containment field, strong enough to give many wizards problems. If the containment field wasn't enough, she was put in a straight-jacket, and a thick rope was tying her to the ground.

Seeing the sadness in her face, Harry felt his anger flaring. He didn't know whether she was a criminal or not, but even if she was a criminal, putting someone in a solitary cell with restricted movement was torture, plain and simple.

She herself seemed a lean, slender young woman of 17, her bright blue eyes peering out from under her mid-length, midnight-black hair, which was unkempt, partially covering her eyes. She had a rather attractive figure, with D-cup breasts, a slim waist and a nice set of hips. She wasn't super hot or anything, but she was admittedly very pretty.

He dug through the guards head, looking for Information on her; What he found there was enough to flare his anger uncontrollably.

Apparently, the girl was named Wanda Maximoff, and her power has been identified as some kind of mutation, but assessing the effects, it seemed more like large scale accidental magic with a leaning towards manipulating probability.

More importantly, she wasn't even a criminal, she just caused several accidents with very limited damage. Accidents that should have been easily preventable with the presence of a third rate wizard, or an otherwise powered individual. Instead, they chose to put her in isolation, filling her with medication to the gills, and prodded her with repeated experiments focusing on how her power worked instead of how to control it.

Harry started to walk towards the cell once more, his mind already made up. She wouldn't spend one more day in that abominable cell. Maybe it was his time with the Dursley's or the story of his parents sacrifice that changed him for the better, but he couldn't turn his back on someone who needed help.

He used the Mind Stone to knock the guards out. Then, he activated the Reality Stone.

Wanda looked up from the ground. She had heard a thud and was surprised when she saw the guards drop to the ground, like puppets whose strings had been cut. She looked at the cell door and noticed the door shining in a red glow

 _'What_ _is happening...'_ Wanda began to think.

That was when she saw it.

In an instant, the entirety of the double doors had vanished into dust; leaving her cell wide open. The young mutant couldn't comprehend what just happened in front of her. It was beyond impossible.

Harry walked towards the cell once more, dropping his invisibility. He waved his hand, the Power Stone glowing. A wave of energy spread out, frying all observation equipment. He switched from Power to Mind Stone; making sure no one would disturb them.

"Hello, Wanda." he said.

She turned towards him, her eyes widened in shock in response to his sudden appearance. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice thick with panic.

Harry raised his hands in a non-threatening manner, trying to display that he had no bad intention. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I came here to save you, only if you want of course."

"Who are you," she repeated, a measuring expression sneaking to her face. "Are you a mutant too?"

"As far as I know, No," he said and her face fell instantly. "But still, I'm not someone you could exactly call normal."

With a wave of his hands, the Reality stone glowed and her straightjacket and binders melted away, turning into a white shirt and blue jeans.

At the same time, a bouquet of roses appeared in his hand. He presented the flowers to her. "Harry Potter, omnipotent wizard extraordinaire, at your service," he said, a large, crooked smile on his face. He felt acting in a showy, but a harmless manner would help her to relax.

Wanda's breath stopped for a moment, his beautiful smile making her blush. She composed herself quickly, not wanting to embarrass herself.

"Really, a magician," she said doubtfully, but a small smile found her face, and some of her panic drained away. "How droll. Do you do birthday parties?"

Harry laughed. "Well maybe, if they happen to involve lots of explosion and ass whoopings, with a dash of reality rewriting."

"Like this," she said, her face suddenly serious as she raised her hand, and sent some kind of red energy bolt towards the only chair in the room, an ugly metal piece. A cloak of energy covered the chair for a moment, then it suddenly collapsed, covered in rust.

She turned back to him, a carefully blank expression on her face. An expression Harry found very familiar, because he had the same expression while he grew up. Expression of someone who was convinced everyone in her life would desert her as soon as they learned about what she could do.

Harry tried to keep pity out of his expression, knowing it wouldn't be welcome in this situation. "Not bad for a beginner," he said, keeping his tone light. "But don't tell me it's limited to abusing some poor chairs."

"Of course not," she said, a smile coming back to her face, however faint.

"So, do you want to come with me?"

Her expression turned serious once more. "Why," she said. "Why exactly are you trying to help me? Even my own father prefers to keep me locked instead of trying to help me."

"Believe it or not, I have been in a similar situation, although your's seems a bit better than mine was."

"How is this better?" she asked angrily.

"Well, for starters I had to live in a cupboard under the stairs. I had to work like a slave, received nothing but hate in return from everyone around me and barely managed to avoid starving to death. I was only fed scraps and beaten brutally for no other reason than existing. If you don't believe me, then here."

He activated the Mind stone and sent his memories of his time with the Dursley's to her. Her expression changed to a horriefied one. Compared to him, she had it easy. She was crying by the time it finished.

"How.. How could anyone do this? To a child no less?"

Harry crouched down and gently wiped her tears away. He hated himself for making her cry. "Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry I made you cry. It's all in the past now. Please stop crying."

She stopped crying and looked up to him. She smiled hesitantly. He smiled in return. "There, you're much prettier when you smile."

Wanda blushed. Seeing how she was no longer crying, he said "Well, enough about me. Let's get out of here and get you someplace better. Preferably, somewhere with a view."

"Really?" she asked suspiciously. "And why should I go with you?"

"Because today I came here not knowing what to expect and stumbled upon you. Call it fate, coincidence, whatever. I'm offering you help with no catch. I know that you are struggling with controlling your powers, and I'm offering you training, warm food, a roof over your head and the best thing of all: freedom."

"What's in it for you?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I have no reason to help you other than that I _want_ to help you. I just want one thing."

"And what's that?"

"The same thing you want: to be free, to walk in a world where you don't have to hide, where you're not hated for what you are or what you can do, and most importantly; a place to call home, people to call your friends and a family." Harry declared passionately. He waited for her answer with baited breaths.

She gazed at him, carefully examining his face, no words leaving her mouth. A full minute passed in silence, and Harry started to get worried that maybe he overwhelmed her, causing her to reject his offer.

"You can leave anytime you want. I'm not gonna force you to do anything. If you want, I'll drop you off wherever you want with enough resources to last a lifetime. All I'm asking is that you trust me." he pleaded.

She searched his eyes and found nothing but pure honesty and desperation. Finally after what seemed an eternity, she presented her hand to him, making him smile brightly.

"Alright! Let's get out of here. But first..." He bent down towards one of the guards and pulled out a black marker from his pocket.

Wanda looked confused. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to draw on their faces." He held out a second marker. "Care to join me?"

Wanda seemed to be a bit hesitant at first, but she grinned and took it.

A while later, they left through a blue portal, leaving only a ruined cell and the remains of a chair as reminders of their presence. Later, the guards would wake up to find a missing prisoner and their faces disfigured with crude drawings and some very colorful language.

 _Potter Manor_

A portal opened up and out stepped a laughing Harry with a giggling Wanda behind. They were laughing for a while before they stopped to catch their breath.

"Oh man, I wish we could have stayed to see their faces!" Harry said.

"I know. I haven't had this much fun in... ever!" Wanda said. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Britain, in my family's mansion." Harry answered. "There's a chance that people might start looking for you. So until I sort everything out, you'll have to stay here. And by sorting out, I mean altering everyone's memories of you."

Wanda looked around, admiring the expensive design and paintings. "How do you all of that? The teleporting, the reality altering and the psychic powers? Is it some sort of mutation?" she asked curiously.

Harry chuckled. "No, no mutation. Just these." he said, holding up the Infinity gauntlet. He then went on to explain what the stones are and what they do. By the end, she looked at him open mouthed.

"Very impressive powers." she murmured, envious. "I wish my mutation was something like that."

"What's a mutant anyway?" He knew what it was, he just wanted her to tell him with her own words.

"A mutant is someone born with an extra gene in their DNA, called the X-gene. It gives us powers that normal people don't have."

"Interesting, " Harry said. "It sounds a lot like how witches and wizards are born with the ability to use magic. I'm a wizard and I don't know whether I, or any other wizards, have that mutation you refer to, but I don't really care either way. It doesn't matter where these powers come from; whether from space, magic or genetics. What you do with them is what counts."

"Tell that to my father. He believes that X-gene makes us a separate species, Homo Superior, destined to rule the planet." Her face grimaced, followed by a dark flash. "You can imagine just how well he reacted when his own daughter proved unable to control her powers."

She waved her hands in anger, and another bolt left her hands and hit his bookshelf, which subsequently collapsed.

Her face turned ashen, her hands trembling. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. It wasn't intentional. Please don't send me away."

Clenshing his fist, Harry activated the Time stone. The bookshelf glowed green and immediately repaired itself like it was never damaged in the first place.

He deactivated the Time stone and gently gripped Wanda's shoulders. "Calm down," he said, keeping his tone serene. "I know it wasn't intentional, and even if it was, I wouldn't kick you out. It's just stuff, Wanda. It can easily be replaced and repaired. But not you. You're special to me."

"Thanks," she murmured and took a hesitant step towards him, only to stop midway. It wasn't hard to understand what she was thinking, only for her courage to falter midway. Harry opened his arms in a hug. Another smile, much brighter than any other she had during their earlier discussion, found her lips, and she moved into his arms.

Harry let her arms envelop him, then gently wrapped his own arms around her. He could feel his shoulder getting wetter.

"There there, it all passed," he murmured, patting her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking more surprised than Harry in regards to her own outburst. "It's not me normally, but this is just too surreal."

"Believe me, I understand wholeheartedly. It has been less a day since I went from a lonely, abused child to gaining power that not even the gods could match. It takes a bit of time to adapt. Do you want to go to your room and rest? I'll have breakfast sent to you."

"My room?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry said. "Since I saved you, I'm also responsible for your living conditions, at least until you decide to seek for alternative arrangements. Anything you want, I'll give it to you. After all, isn't that what friends are for?" He suddenly looked uncertain. "We are friends, right?"

Wanda said nothing, but the largest smile of the night appeared on her face. Harry could see a familiar hesitant expression on her face, one he recognized pretty well from his experiences. "Yeah, we're friends."

 _'And maybe someday we can be a bit more._ _'_ she thought, a large blush on her face. Not realising that Harry had seen it. He realised exactly what the cause was.

Honestly, he couldn't blame her for being stricken with him. Harry understood perfectly, she was hopeless in that hellhole, and then he rescued her, accepted her issues, offered her a solution, companionship and a place to live.

Considering he was incredibly handsome and at her age, her instant infatuation with him wasn't a surprise and it wasn't like he was going to complain. Wanda was a very pretty girl despite her total lack of makeup and horrid clothes.

Harry looked at the clock over the fireplace. "I would love to stay and talk with you more, but I've still got somewhere to be. You know, more prisons that need to be invaded and possibly vandalized."

She tried not to look disappointed. "Okay," she murmured.

Harry flashed her a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back, then we can continue where we left off. But before I leave..."

He quickly ran up the stairs and took a sharp left. He went through the door at the end of the corridor, which led to his family's private library.

The Potter's library was gigantic, shelfs filled with books on many different subjects, whether they be magic or mundane.

"Let's see... _A Beginner's Guide to Magic_... _Transfiguration_ _101... Magical Theory..._ "

He searched through the many rows and shelfs for whatever he thought could help Wanda with her magic. After he had gotten enough for now at least, he went back down.

"Here." He handed Wanda the stack of books. "These should be enough to get you started. They'll help you to learn how to control your powers, until we can get you an instructor. And before you ask, No I can't be it. I'm not experienced enough to teach anyone. But not to worry, I'll make sure to get you the best sorcerer there is. If you need anything else, call the House Elves."

Seeing her open her mouth, he said, "They're those little guys with the huge ears and butler outfits. They'll be happy to do anything you want. Just ask."

He went to leave, but a shout from Wanda stopped him. "Wait!"

He turned around and saw Wanda walk toward him. Before he could react, she had planted her lips on his.

It was a quick kiss, but it still caught him off guard. Not that he didn't enjoy it. The feeling of her smooth warm lips on his, the way her body pressed against his and the way they just seemed to mold into each other...

They broke apart just as quickly as it began. She was slightly breathless and her face was flushed. "Be careful out there." she said.

He couldn't think of what to say. A million things were currently going through his head so he did the only thing he could think of.

He activated the Space Stone and walked through a portal, leaving a blushing Wanda behind, the books completely forgotten.

 **And done! Another chapter has been finished. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'll try to update more frequently.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about my story and more specifically the Harem and with some help from my friend Peter ver dian I've come to the conclusion that a Harem writer needs be more flexible, more open to new ideas.**

 **So after a long discussion I've decided on a new Harem. And here it is.**

 **Marvel Universe:**

 **Jean Grey ( Phoenix)**

 **Kitty Pride ( Shadowcat)**

 **Rogue**

 **Ororo Munroe (Storm)**

 **Wanda Maximoff ( Scarlet Witch)**

 **Emma Frost**

 **Susan Storm**

 **Natasha Romanoff ( Black Widow)**

 **Laura Kinney ( X-23)**

 **Carol Danvers ( Captain Marvel)**

 **Hela ( Avengers Earth's mightiest Heroes)**

 **Mary Jane Watson**

 **Felicia Hardy ( Black Cat)**

 **Psylocke**

 **Mystique**

 **Jennifer Walters ( She Hulk)**

 **Betty Brant**

 **Enchantress ( Avengers Earth's mightiest Heroes)**

 **Madam Hydra ( Avengers Earth's mightiest Heroes)**

 **Janet Van Dyne (Wasp from Avengers Earth's mightiest Heroes)**

 **Harry Potter Universe:**

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Luna Lovegood**

 **Daphne Greengrass**

 **Astoria Greengrass**

 **Susan Bones**

 **Fleur Delacour**

 **Gabrielle Delacour**

 **Apolline Delacour**

 **Bellatrix Le Strange**

 **Narcissa Malfoy**

 **Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Andromeda Tonks**

 **Pansy Parkinson**

 **Padma Patil**

 **Myrtle**

 **That's it for now. If you've got any more characters to be added, leave a review and I'll think about putting them in the Harem.**

 **Also, I will be using events from the comics, tv shows, movies and the cartoons, as I am not going to limit myself to a single Au.**

 **For example, the X- Men are going to be from the Evolution series.**

 **That's all I wanted to say for now.**

 **Goodbye!**

 **And remember: We are Groot.**


	6. Prison breaks: Part 2

**Hello there! Welcome back for another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions, ideas or comments, leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything.**

 _The North Sea_

Azkaban Prison was a formidable place. Atop a rock just barely large enough to hold it in the dead center of the North Sea, the triangle-shaped structure was the darkest, most terrifying place in the world where only those who were considered the most vile examples of human beings were locked up.

To be locked up here, meant that you were condemned to spend the rest of your days in total sorrow, misery, despair and absolute lack of hope, never to see the light of the sun again. And if you died, you would do so in total agony, wishing for Death to free you from this endless nightmare.

The only people who could resist these conditions were the guards themselves, the dementors. Black, wraith-like beings that fed on happiness and were responsible for this prison and its abysmal condition.

Even the island itself was completely drowned in despair and darkness, the sky filled with never ending storms, the black clouds and rain further adding to the oppressive atmosphere.

This was the scene that Harry arrived into. He summed it up one thought:

 _'This place sucks.'_

He had enough of just standing around and getting soaked by the rain. He climbed towards the entrance of the prison.

There were two guards stationed by the entrance, wizards by the looks of their robes and wands. They were huddled together, trying to get warm. There was an ethereal white being glowing right next to them. A Patronus, the only real defense against the dementors effects.

They were startled when they saw Harry walking towards them and raised their wands. Harry activated the Reality Stone, turning their wands to dust, then switched to the Space Stone, teleporting them a few miles away from the coast.

He continued on his way, not slowing down in the slightest.

* * *

One of the Dementors skulking around the outer edges of the Prison of Azkaban sensed something. It was hungry after being stuck outside for a while.

The Dementor's hooded head snapped to the south and it sniffed with senses no mortal had.

Dementors could sense souls, since it was their main food source. They were drawn to it like a moth to a flame. The thing that was approaching now was like a million suns burning with a brightness that not even the most populated cities could radiate.

Without waiting for an order or bothering to report to the nasty souls that kept it under a semblance of control, the starving Dementor surged through sheets of torrential rain.

Many of its brethren noticed its departure and froze in an attempt to figure out what was wrong. It took them mere moments to sense the approaching feast before all of them flew south, desperate to be the first to sate their eternal hunger.

Even those who were on guard duty abandoned their posts and left the prisoners to their own devices- As if one of their kind could not go after such a feast!

* * *

Harry paused as he could feel the air get colder. Looking up, he saw hundreds of black cloaked figures flying towards him, their rotten, corpse-like hands stetched out towards him. Any normal person would have collapsed long ago under their fear- inducing aura.

But a normal person didn't posses the Infinity gauntlet.

The Power, Soul and Mind Stones glowed brightly as he got into a fighting stance. He swiped his hand in a wide arc, leaving a tremendous wave of purple energy in it's wake. Hundreds of Dementors screamed in pain before they were instantly vaporized, leaving only piles of dust and black cloaks behind.

From each pile of dust small white balls of light rose up. The light balls floated toward Harry's hand and were absorbed into the orange gem on his glove. He felt a rush of incredible energy flow through him.

The wave of destructive energy continued on it's way, impacting the side of the prison, causing a tremendous explosion. Most of the Dementors had been taken out in the first attack, but there were still many left.

Their instincts were telling them that they should flee, that this human was too powerful for them and any further attempts would end in doom. But their hunger overpowered their common sense, so they swooped back in.

A Dementor tried to grab him with its rotten hands, but Harry knocked it away and retaliated with a devastating punch that ripped it's head off. He saw another group of them charging at him and switched to the Space stone.

A miniature black hole formed in his hand and he threw it at them. It zoomed past them and stopped right in the middle the group. It suddenly expanded, sucking in anything that got too close.

The Dementors tried to fly away, but the pull was too strong and they were sucked in; They could do nothing but scream in pain as they were crushed by the incredibly powerful gravitational forces.

Harry dispelled the black hole and looked around. Most of the Dementor's had been destroyed, but a few dozen of them were still floating around, looking frightened and apprehensive of this intimidating foe. He couldn't really tell since they didn't have faces.

The Dementor's had forgotten all about their hunger, after seeing many of their comrades slaughtered in such a quick and ruthless fashion. This... man had dispatched them with such ease as if he weren't even trying!

Harry frowned as he looked at the remaining Dementor's. There was no way in hell that he was allowing these foul creatures to exist any longer. He activated the Power, Reality and Soul stones and clenched his fist.

All around the prison, the Dementors started glowing brightly before they screamed in pain. They grabbed their heads in complete anguish as they could feel an immeasurable pain blossom inside them and continue to grow even more.

Harry was using all the souls that the Dementors had absorbed over the years in order to destroy them from the inside. (1)

The countless people who had lost the most precious thing in the world; the one thing that made a person who they are which had been taken from them by these dark wraiths just to sate their hunger, were now turned against them, each soul like a burning flare, just waiting to explode in a fiery ball of vengeance.

And explode they did. Every single Dementor let loose one final wail of despair, before they imploded in a fiery conflagration, leaving naught behind but a few dust grains and a bad memory.

Harry satisfied with his handiwork, turned towards the prison but stopped as he noticed something.

"Shit!"

The side of the prison had been severely damaged, the stairs leading to the top completely destroyed.

Harry contemplated how to get to the top before he had an idea. Cursing himself for not realising this sooner, he activated the Reality stone. Pretty soon, he was flying through the air, the stone's reality warping powers easily giving him the ability to fly.

He gave a whoop of delight as he soared through the air at bullet speeds, completely enjoying the thrill and the weightlessness.

Harry had always been fascinated with flying. Ever since he could remember he had dreamed of flying into the sky, soaring above the clouds, away from the Dursleys and into the sweet, sweet freedom. Exploring the great unknown... that had been his greatest dream. Well his second greatest dream... the first had been to have a family.

As he did another looping, he could think only one thing.

 _'Being able to fly totally rocks!'_

* * *

Sirius Black was bored.

He had been in this sorry excuse for a prison for 7 years now, framed for a crime he didn't commit.

His only company were the Dementors, the guards and his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Bellatrix Black. The last one is a bit of a shock though.

He used to believe that his cousin was a murderous psychopath and a loyal Death Eater, but as it turns out she had been under the influence of several potions before _and_ during her marriage, courtesy of a certain greasy haired bastard at Hogwarts.

That had been a big surprise when the guards dragged her in, screaming like a lunatic, spouting threats from her vile mouth that showed how sadistic and imaginative she was in ways to kill an enemy, and then proclaim her undying love for He who must not be named.

The worst was she would hump the metal bars between her legs when she spoke about the Dark Lord, how she eagerly awaited his return and how he would reward her for her loyalty. The guards left before she got going, leaving the hallway full of her moans.

It was 2 weeks later that she returned to normal, no longer yelling and cackling like a mad person. She looked around confused, wondering what had happened and where she was, before she spotted her cousin.

They started talking and realised what had happened.

Azkaban's influence had shattered that control and she went back to being the same kind-hearted woman he remembered growing up with.

That didn't mean that she wasn't a bit insane. She would talk about how she would kill and torture her so called _husband,_ her brother in law Lucius Malfoy and most of all, that bastard Severus Snape who had supplied her parents and husband with the necessary potions to control her, for a fairly reasonable amount of money of course.

Beyond that there wasn't much to do around here. He's sure that if the Dementors or Azkaban don't kill him, the boredom certainly will.

The only fun times were when the Minister of Magic showed for an inspection of the prison. Sirius chuckled as he remembered the last time that the fat moron showed up.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A Dementor was hovering around the cell door, trying to suck him empty of all hope like usual before a white light erupted from the wand of an approaching guard. The Dementor fled quickly._

 _"Thank you." Sirius Black croaked, amazed by the guard's kindness._

 _"I didn't do it for you Black." The guard said in an even tone. "The minister's coming to visit."_

 _"Ahh." Sirius said in a raspy voice, as if the guard's explanation answered his question. In truth it did."Let me guess; he got caught in another scandal involving his mistress?"_

 _"Yep." The guard made a sour face. "But don't remind me Black, I just ate breakfast."_

 _Black barked a laugh, and then it turned into a coughing fit. Azkaban was slowly killing him._

 _His eyes snapped open when he heard a lot of footsteps followed by flashes of light._

 _He noticed Cornelius was striking a pose in front of an auror carrying a camera, with his wand pointed forward. Sirius couldn't help it... he tried to control himself, but seeing Fudge's large potbelly and trying to look brave, the marauder in him couldn't resist._

 _"AHH! DEMENTORS!"_

 _The effect of his shout was instantaneous. Fudge leapt backwards with a girly shout, dropping his wand in the process. He landed in a heap on the floor, his butt comically hanging in the air and a suspicious stain in his pants._

 _Sirius laughed a deep barking laugh, while the guards themselves tried very hard not to._

 _"Good one Black." The lead guard said._

 _"Thanks."_

* * *

He lied back on his thin mattress and imagined how his godson was doing. The last he had seen of Harry was when Hagrid had taken him to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Sirius growled when he remembered the old manipulative bastard. After he had been captured by the aurors, he had waited patiently for Dumbledore to get him out of this mess. Since he was the one who performed the Fidelius, he would know that he wasn't a traitor.

But no one showed up. He had been left to rot in this prison for 7 long years, while the real culprit was out there, probably laughing his ass off at Sirius's misfortune.

He hoped with all his heart that Harry was doing good and that he was safe from harm.

Suddenly, without any warning, the wall on the back of cell exploded. Sirius threw up his arms to protect himself from the flying shrapnel. Luckily, all the pieces of rubble disintegrated before they reached him. He squinted his eyes to see through the dust.

There, standing where the wall used to be, was a tall figure; it's head and body shrouded in a dark cloak. It carried a large black scythe in his right hand.

 ** _"Sirius Orion Black... "_** the figure whispered. It's voice sent a chill down his spine.

"Who... Who are you?" Sirius croaked. This person wasn't a Dementor or a Death Eater.

 ** _"I am the grim Reaper."_** the figure said. **_"And I am here to take your soul."_** Sirius trembled in fright as the figure moved towards him. This was it. He would die right here and now. The figure stopped right before him and spoke.

 ** _"But there is something you should know first."_**

"W-W-W-What's that?" Sirius stuttered.

The cloaked individual was silent before he spoke again. What came next completely baffled him.

"You suck shit, Padfoot."

There was silence. "Wait, what?"

"I said... " The cloak and scythe faded away as Harry stood there, grinning like a loon as he told a completely gob-smacked Sirius, "You suck shit Padfoot. I mean out of the two of us, you were supposed to be the adult."

Sirius looked like he had seen a ghost. "James?"

"Nope." Harry said. "Try again."

Sirius looked closer. That face and those eyes... it couldn't be...

"Harry?!" he gasped.

"Bingo." Harry internally laughed at the look on Sirius's face. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 _'I know I shouldn't have scared him like that, but damn, it was funny.'_ Harry thought.

"I'm sure you've got lots of questions but we can talk about that once where out this hellhole. Now if you want to stay here in this lovely cell, be my guest. But if you want to get the hell away from here, now's your chance." Harry said.

Sirius slowly recovered from his shock at seeing his godson before him. The last he had seen of Harry was when he was an infant. And now this man showed and claimed to be him.

Harry saw suspicion creep into his face, so he did the one thing that would convince him that he was indeed Harry Potter.

He activated the Mind stone and showed him his memories of infancy, including one where he was playing with a large shaggy dog who turned into a laughing man with black hair and grey eyes.

Siruis widened his eyes as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. There was no doubt who it was before him. "Harry?"

"It's me, Padfoot. It's really me."

Sirius got up and hugged him with all his might. They stood there for a couple of moments before they separated. "How did you get here?" Sirius asked.

"Same way we're getting out, c'mon let's go." Harry said.

"Wait!" Sirius yelled. "There's someone we need to get first."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"My cousin, Bellatrix. She's in the opposite cell. We can't leave her." Sirius said.

Harry sighed. He walked up to the cell's door and kicked it open. It landed on the ground with a loud _Clang_!

He went to the cell opposite of his godfathers and kicked that one open too.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was thinking about how she and her semi-estranged cousin, Sirius Black, shared the same fate as being wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban Prison. Though if she were being brutally honest with herself, there certainly was a lot of convincing circumstantial evidence in both of their cases.

In her cousin's case, he had been horribly and unjustly set up in a rather convincing frame job. If he hadn't subsequently had a nervous breakdown in the aftermath he might not have been arrested.

Bella's situation was far more tragic and far more convincing. The problem for Bella, was that her revolting pig of a husband had been forcing her to accompany him on his various raids at the behest of that ponce known as Voldemort.

To make matters worse, she had been being fed compulsion droughts that would force her to claim unequivocal loyalty to said ponce should she and her husband be discovered on one of his raids and brought in by the Aurors for questioning.

That was unfortunately exactly what had happened during the disaster that was the raid on the Longbottom family. Now she found herself serving a lifetime sentence without possibility of parole inside of a prison that could easily personify the phrase, 'Hell on Earth.'

Just as Bella was about to go back to her internal ranting at how cruel fate was, the door to her cell was kicked down, snapping her out of her funk. And stepping in was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

She blushed as she admired his physique. Those strong arms, the handsome face, those eyes... she felt herself getting wet with arousal as she looked at him.

It was about this point in time that Bella noticed that the omnipresent sense of dread that was in this section of Azkaban due to the constant presence of the Dementors had receded almost entirely.

Harry looked at her as he got closer. She might have been beautiful once, but Azkaban had taken most of her beauty away. He cleared his throat, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry for barging in like that." He said. Even his voice was beautiful.

"Who.. Who are you?" she asked.

Sirius popped his head in from the door and flashed her a grin. "Yo, cous'! Meet my godson Harry. He's here to bust us out!"

Bella was silent as she processed this. "So… does that mean we're leaving, oh cousin of mine?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Yup."

"Great." Bella got to her feet. "Let's leave."

"Alright but first..." Harry used the Mind Stone to knock her out. He caught her before she fell to the floor.

Seeing Sirius's look, he explained. "I knocked her out so she could get some rest. Here." He handed her to Sirius who stumbled a bit but managed to right them. "Take her through the portal. I'll be back in a minute."

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"What do you think? I'm gonna blow this place to hell, where it belongs." Harry said.

"WAIT, WHAT?" Sirius shrieked, though he wasn't really heard as Harry had raised his Infinity Gauntlet to the sky.

With a clench, the Power Stone activates and quickly spreads its destruction across the remains of Azkaban prison. Purple cracks formed on the surface as purplish flames erupted and explosions appeared all over the place. With a clench of his fist, a portal opened up, swallowing the three wizards as they vanished.

The destructive power of the wave spread quickly across the building, destroying everything in its path. Inmates screamed as they were burned alive while some of them used the ensuing mayhem to escape undetected as they had no choice but to jump into the dark waters below. Finally, the entire Island exploded in similar fashion to a nuclear blast, except the flames were a dark purplish color. After several centuries, the Island of Azkaban and its demons were nothing more than a bad memory.

* * *

They reappeared in Potter Manor, startling Wanda who had immersed herself in a book and was eagerly awaiting Harry's return. "Harry!"

"Hey Wanda. How's it going?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But who are these people?" she asked. She looked at Bellatrix's limp form in Harry's arms with... jealousy?

 _'Wait, why would I be jealous? Just because she's being carried by those strong, thick... muscled... arms...'_ Wanda thought with a huge blush as her thoughts became very lewd indeed.

Sirius looked between the blushing Wanda and his godson with a huge grin on his face. Looks like his godson was already quite the ladies man just like his father and godfather.

Sirius coughed. "Pup, aren't you gonna introduce me to your lovely lady friend here?"

"Oh right." Harry gestured with one arm. "Sirius, meet Wanda. Wanda, meet Sirius, my godfather."

Wanda shook Sirius's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Sirius grinned slyly as he turned to Harry. "I'm so proud of you, pup. Just eight years old and already having a girlfriend. They grow up so fast." Sirius pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Harry and Wanda blushed before something he said struck a cord. "Wait a second. Did he just say _eight_?"

Harry waved his hand. "I can explain later. Right now, I'm going to fix up these two." He started to walk upstairs, still carrying Bellatrix as Sirius followed behind.

They reached a room and Harry opened the door. It was a bedroom with two beds on opposite corners. He placed Bellatrix on one of them while he told Sirius to lay down on the other. Then he got to work.

Harry activated the Time, Mind and Reality stones. Focusing his powers, he tried to erase all the damage that Azkaban had done them.

A green glow enveloped the two wizards as the Stone's limitless powers went to work. The wizard prison had done quite a number on them, both physically and mentally. If it had been anyone else, it would have taken months if not years to repair the damage; if at all. But for him it took mere moments to turn them back to normal.

Harry stopped as he had fininshed his job. He saw Sirius looking less like a corpse and more like the man from his parent's wedding. He turned around to look at Bellatrix and what he saw stole his breath.

Instead of the broken demented woman, was a picture of true beauty. She had long silky black hair, full red lips and eyes that made her family name honor.

She had a voluptuous figure, with GG-Cup breasts, wide hips and a large round and firm butt. Luckily, he had thought ahead to materialize some clothes for the two of them. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her figure quite nicely.

Harry had to admit, he wasn't a pervert… but he was a teenager with minimal human contact and seeing a gorgeous hot-blooded female had him shamelessly staring.

Bellatrix saw him staring at her and blushed. They were just staring at each other until Sirius coughed, making the two of them jump with their faces red. The two examined themselves in a mirror.

"Wow." Bellatrix said.

"You're right cous. This is incredible. I feel like I never went to that shithole in the first place." Sirius said in an awed tone.

"Glad to hear you like it. Anyway, I gotta go. There's still somewhere I gotta visit." Harry said as he activated the Space stone and opened a portal to step through.

"Wait!" Sirius shouted. "Where the hell are you going?!"

Harry grinned. Before he vanished, he said one word that left the two puzzled.

"Asgard."

* * *

 **And done! Boom baby! Another chapter has finally been finished. I'll try to update faster.**

 **I wanted to tell you that I'll be rewriting the first two chapters.**

 **Well, that's done. See ya!**

 **And remember: We are Groot.**


End file.
